Hello Green Eyes
by asw1dcarrotluv
Summary: Aimee  pronounced Amy  was so exited, she's packing and practicing; she cant wait she's finally going on tour. doesn't know who's she's opening for;  Allstar Weekend  Will Aimee fall for someone from the band? or will she try to focus, and get signed
1. Wonderful Surprise

_Aimee's Pov:_

*Beep, beep, beep.

I was woken up by my alarm at 7:30am, it's a Saturday, wait… it's Saturday! "Tour!" I shouted, surprised I didn't wake anyone. I started rushing around. I threw some make-up on and by the time I was done dressing it was 8:30am. Madison's going to be here.

*Ding.

The doorbell rang, it was Madi. It doesn't take her long to get here, she lives next door. "Ohmygod, Madi-"

"You're going on tour." She finished.

"And you're coming with me!" I stated. Madi's my best friend we've known eachother forever. I grabbed my bags upstairs and ssaid good-bye to my family. We need to leave know or we'd be late; that probably wouldn't be good. "Let's go!" I said as we rushed to my car.

It didn't take long to get to the building we're meeting in, so we still had 20 minutes before we had to go for tour. We went into the main room of the building and knocked on the door we were meeting in. "Hello, and you are?" A woman asked, she must have been with the band I was opening for.

"Hi, I'm Aimee, this is my friend Madi… Madison. I'm tou-" I was interupted.

"Oh, you must be the boys opening act. Come in!" She rushed us inside. Well at least I know I'm opening fo boys. This should be fun! Once in we're pulled to a table with a bunch of food. Madi and I decided we'd share a plate of fruits and vedgies. We hadn't turned around, knowing we'd probably see cute guys.

My breath was taken away when I'd turned around. They were gorgeous, but I couldn't keep my eyes off of one in perticular, he looked at me in that moment. Ohmygod his eyes; he had beautiful green eyes. I was then pulled by Madi. She sat down next to the one I would soon know as Michael, leaving one open seat; I sat down right next to green eyes.

"Hey brown eyes." He said.

"Hey to you green eyes." He's cute, I'm lame.

"Cameron!" He stated.

"Well hi Cameron, I'm Aimee."

"Hi Aimee, that's a really pretty name." At that moment I forgot anyone else was in the room.

That is until the third guy spoke up. "Yup, he's Cameron, I'm Zach, and this is Michael." He said pointing to the guy Madi sat next to.

"Hey, incase you didn't here my name is Aimee; this is my best friend Madi." I said pointing to her than she butted in.

"Call me Madison, Aimee is the only one who can call me Madi."

"Well hi Madi, Aimee." Michael said.

"So," Zach started, "do you both sing or just one?" he asked.

"I sing, Madi's here as my support system." I said hugging her. The woman who answered the door came in.

"Guys, girls, we should get going." She said and we all got up.

Once outside Cameron spoke up. "Wait, guys what about Robyn? She's coming with us and you know she'll bitch if we leave without her." Who's Robyn?

"Cam, bro we have to go. We can't wait anylonger." Zach said, I still don't know who she is.

"You're right Za-" He was interupted by a girl screaming.

"I'm here!… Wait, you were going to leave without me. You guys always do this." She must be Robyn. She's really pretty.

"I didn't want to leave, they were making me." Cameron said trying to reason with her. Madi was talking and laughing with the other guys. I felt so alone. "Oh and Robyn you'll be riding with Aimee."

"Whatever." She said as she got on our bus. I was already in there so I could get the bunk I wanted. All my stuff was how I wanted. Madi wanted to take a nap, so I left her alone. After Robyn picked her bunk she came out to where I was playing my guitar.

"That's pretty, what it it?" She asked about the song I was playing.

"It's a lulaby my mom wrote when I was little." I stated.

"Are there words?" She asked.

"Um… yeah there are, would you like to here?" I asked her.

"Yeah!" She said as she sat down on the couch across from me.

I started to play:

"My little baby

So young

So free

Your smile when you first heard me sing

On your first day…ect"

I finished and she said. "That's pretty… you're really good by the way."

"My mom kind of wrote it on the spot so it's not the best, but I constently sing it." I explained.

"Oh, okay… When's the first show?" She asked.

"It's in three days and I'm so excited." I started bouncing up and down. She walked over, sat down, and put her hand on my head to stop me from bouncing.

"So would I!" that's when her phone beeped. She walked over and started texting. "Cam just texted me, I'm going to wake Madison, we're going for lunch."

"Okay." About thirty seconds later Robyn and Madi came in.

"Get your stuff we're getting off in like one minute." Robyn said I ran back and grabbed my sweater threw off my mucklucks (which I often wear as slippers) and put on mu Tom's and walked ou tjust as they were leaving. The boys already had a table, we were eating at some pizza place, I don't know the name of. Robyn and I sat on either side of Cameron, Madison sat inbetween Michael and Zach. I just sat there awkwardly munching on pizza quietly. I felt somewhat envious of Madi she can just talk.

"Aimee, you'll be getting your band tomorrow." Zach told me, either they told him, or he got an email. Either way I'm so excited. I must of had a dumbfounded look on my face cause Cameron said something.

"Someone's excited."

"It's just, I may not be signed yet but I feel like I'm that much closer to my dream." I explained.

We celebrated got a cake type thing; the boys wanted us to hang out on their bus, but I said no, I'm going to take a nap. They left me alone and I slept.


	2. IQU say it fast

_Cameron's Pov:_

We asked the girls to come hang on our bus. I'm not sure if Aimee likes us. She was so quiet and I've seen her with Madison, and she said she wants to sleep, it's the middle of the day. Why do I care? I barely know her, but I cant help but want to be around her. On the next stop I snuck off the bus and went to get on the girls. Once the driver let me in I walked slowly and quietly thinking she's asleep but I heard her singing, I also heard a pencil and stuff being erased, she must have been writing.

"Everybody needs insperation

Everybody needs a song

A beautiful melody, when the nights so long

Cause there is no guarentee that this life is easy…"

**Authors note**

**DO NOT OWN THE LYRICS!**

I think she realized someone was here because she put the guitar down. "You can come out now!" She said so I came out from where I was. "Oh, hey Cameron, I thought it was Madi." She said before before going to put her guitar down.

"You don't have to stop, it was great." She laughed, probably at the dumb founded look on my face.

"No, I'm finished, plus I'm a little weird when I'm writing." She went to put her lyric book back. It seemed like she didn't want to talk so I went to leave while I still could. "Where are you going?"

"I just felt like you don't like us much." I told her.

"What made you think that?"

"You just never really do much and I know it's the first day of tour but you never talk to us." I blurted out.

"No Cameron I… I'm just shy." I must have looked confused due to the fact she talks to Madison all the time and Robyn. "Shy around a guy I like, I mean."

"Guy's you like? Is it Zach, it's Zach isn't it?" I started rambling, because as little that I know about this girl I wanted… needed her to be mine.

"No it's… you." She said quietly I could barely hear her.

"Wait… what?"

"I like you Cam, I melted when I looked into your eyes." I couldn't take it anymore, I took three large steps towards her and kissed her.

"I'm guessing you feel the same." She stated.

"Yeah, give me your phone." She handed me her phone. I put in my number and texted myself. She was slightly confused as to what I was doing, but realized after my phone beeped. I handed her back her phone and sat down.

"Wanna watch a movie?" She asked, I nodded. She got up and put on a movie, she snuggled up close to me and we must have nodded off because Robyn came and woke us up.

"Hello!" She patted my head quite hard. "We're at the hotel, we're not staying on the busses."

"Oh… kay." I shook Aimee slightly. "Hey, sleeping beauty. you have to wake-up." She opened her eyes slightly grogy. I kissed her on the forehead and told her: "We're at the hotel we're not staying on the busses." She got up and a few minutes later she came back with a small bag. I took her hand and kissed her. "REady to go?"

"Yup." She said. We walked into the hotel and the guys came running toward us because Aimee and I were holding hands. _Not the biggest deal ever… _I think to myself when really, I'm freaking out, this beautiful girl is mine.

Once the hype was up we made sure that we had rooms beside one another, well across. I gave Aimee one more kiss before we went to our seperate rooms.

_Aimee's Pov:_

I got into the room unknowing of my surroundings due to my being in my own little world.


	3. First Date

_Aimee's POV:_

"Ohmygod , Aimee." Madi shouted before I was even fully in the room.

"What?"I asked innocently.

"You know what, a couple of hours and you and Cameron are acting as if you've known each other forever. Robyn please agree with me." She said hastily.

"Honestly, I don't care; okay, well I do care but I'm not going to freak out over it. When he's around you he smiles, and I mean smiles. He's even happier when he's with you, and honestly I didn't think it was possible."

My phone started to ring: 'To the windows, to the walls...' I recorded it from the proposal, both Robyn and Madi looked at me strangely, than we all started laughing. I went to go pick up my phone. I didn't bother to check who was calling. "Hello?"

"Hey Aimee." Cameron said.

"Oh, hey Cam." I replied.

"You guys should come downstairs, we're going to eat dinner."

"'Kay, we're on our way down." I told him. Madi, Robyn, and I made our way down stairs to meet the guys. We saw the boys and ran to them. Cameron put his arm around my shoulder and we walked into the hotel restaurant. After we ate Zach thought it would be fun to go to a movie theatre, we walked and Madi saw one so we all walked over

Zach went to go buy the tickets and told us to get seats; Cameron and I walked to the theatre.

**Madison's POV:**

"Guy's, leave now, I'll go bring them snacks." I said.

"What?"Zach asked. "I wanna see a movie." He whined.

"Fine, we'll see a different one." They looked confused so I explained myself. "They've kissed, yet they've never had a date let's give them a date."

"Ugh, fine." Zach groaned. We got everything and went off to our movie. I went to take Cameron and Aimee popcorn and drinks. I found Aimee snuggled up close to Cameron and he had his arms around her.

"There she is, where are the rest of us?" Aimee asked when I walked up, she took the drinks and popcorn as I made something up.

"They're on their way; I have to go to the washroom." I walked off when I heard Aimee say okay. I walked into the movie the rest of us are watching.

**Cameron's POV:**

"We've been ditched!" Aimee stated.

"What? How do you know?" I asked.

"Easy, Madi would have waited for the boys, she also never go's to the bathroom before a movie."

"Oh, well whatever. If I know the boys, and I do, they've set us up for a date." I told her.

"Well how nice of them." She said, she snuggled closer to me as the movie started.

_Sorry this is such a short chapter and it will hopefully get better I really just go with whatever comes to my brain._

_-Claire x_


End file.
